Secondary
by Trilies
Summary: "You know, some people would think I should be angry at you for nabbing the ol' 'second in command' spot from me." Xigbar's one good eye has that glint in it again, that particular one where he seems to be quietly laughing at a joke no one else is allowed to know. Saix hates it, as much as he honestly can.


**Summary**: "You know, some people would think I should be angry at you for nabbing the ol' 'second in command' spot from me." Xigbar's one good eye has that glint in it again, that particular one where he seems to be quietly laughing at a joke no one else is allowed to know. Saix hates it, as much as he honestly can.

—-

Peace in the Castle That Never Was is a relatively foreign concept, despite the vastness and emptiness of the enormous fortress. Its twelve members manage to somehow make it echo with noise. Perhaps, to rally against the emptiness inside them that they see reflected here, they try to fight against it even if they do not realize that is what they are doing. Saix gave up on such a thing ages ago. His energy and time are precious things, and he has no desire to waste them. Tonight, he finds himself almost fortunate. Most of the other members are preoccupied with missions of their own. There is none of Demyx's aggravating music, there is none of Larxene's sly words, and there is none of Vexen's outbursts of aggravation. It could almost be classified as 'nice', so Saix brings his work out to Addled Impasse to enjoy the quiet while it lasts.

"You know, some people would think I should be angry at you for nabbing the ol' 'second in command' spot from me." Xigbar's one good eye has that glint in it again, that particular one where he seems to be quietly laughing at a joke no one else is allowed to know. Saix hates it, as much as he honestly can. He directs slightly narrowed eyes at the Freeshooter as the other enters his domain through a Portal. It flickers into shadowy wisps and nothingness with a light gesture from Xigbar. There goes any chance of a 'quiet' night.

"If you want to regain such a title, then you would do better on your missions and the subsequent reports," Saix shoots back, voice sharp and unwelcoming. However, he honestly isn't worried about Xigbar trying to take the position back. When they were still a fledgling Organization, the older man had certainly seemed to hold Xemnas' ear, but that doesn't seem to be the case any longer and Xigbar doesn't appear to care. He is forever infuriatingly self assure in his place in things, as if he is somehow indispensable. Saix wishes he could prove the other wrong. Unfortunately, Xigbar is ridiculously slippery and escapes any mission that threatens to destroy him. That leaves him free to be nosy, obnoxious, and hanging all over- Speak of the devil.

If looks could kill, then Xigbar would be frozen into frostbite from the cold look Saix gives him as he reclines against Saix carelessly, arm swung over his shoulders so there isn't an inch between them. "There's more to life than just doing missions all the time," he replies casually, that glint still in his eye and his mouth still twisted into that almost mocking grin. "Sometimes I have to have a little fun, you know?" His gaze flickers down Saix's body, and the Diviner suddenly has a suspicion of just why he's being bothered when there's no one else in the Castle.

He bites back the urge to ask if Xigbar is really the idiot he likes to lead other people to believe he is, and instead responds with a single deadpan word. "Really."

"Really," Xigbar confirms, fingers tapping on Saix's chest. There's a pause in the conversation as they stare at one another- Saix clearly displeased and Xigbar amused. He speaks up again. "Who would have ever thought that little ol' ducktail you and me would end up working together, huh? I remember the days when Dilan was still chucking you and that little friend of yours out the castle gates. But here we are, united by our great big brightly glowing goal. Gotta say…" Another flicker of his eye. "You definitely grew up, huh?"

This is getting ridiculous. Saix decides to cut it off before it becomes even moreso. "I'm not interested," he says bluntly, going to remove Xigbar's hand from his person. By some miracle, Xigbar complies, taking a few lazy steps back.

"Harsh," is laughed out, Xigbar's shoulders slouched as he tucks his hands into his pockets. "I was just trying to do you a favor, you know. Thought I'd liven up your boring existence a little. A purpose like ours, never know when you might not be able to anymore."

Saix's lips thin, and his fingers curl into fists. "I don't plan on dying."

If anything, Xigbar's smile seems to get all the wider and all the sharper- all the more knowing. "Oh, I'm sure you won't."

Before Saix can figure out just what sort of game the Freeshooter is playing at, Xigbar is waving goodbye and disappearing into a corridor. That just leaves him alone under the light of Kingdom Hearts, feeling tense and uncertain for no reason at all.


End file.
